Shadowed Love
by MX-.Dark Link
Summary: Two years after the fall of Vaati, the heroes of the four sword find an old friend on the steps of an inn. But when love blossoms between Shadow and Green, what will happen to the Heroes? FSA fic, DarkLinkxLink YAOI WARNING.
1. Chapter 1: Twilight of Broken Shadows

Hyrule's storm season

A/N: Well, this will be my first Yaoi story, and since I forgot about it, I need to do some background for you guys. I set this story into the Four Swords + manga, so read that if you want to understand this better. Now, after Dark destroys the Dark mirror, killing him and Vaati, and after Green calls Shadow a Hero, the four go back to the shrine of the four sword. Now, in MY version, instead of placing the sword into the pedestal, Ganon uses the last bit of magic he has to destroy the pedestal, preventing the Links from merging. The story then progresses 2 years after that incident, leaving the four heroes at the age of 17, a suitable age for fluff and a cough lemon or two. note: this is NOT a One-shot. Dark's sudden reappearance will be explained in the next chapter! And expect feelings for the shadow to be revealed from one of the Links! Fluff will occur and Dark will sing! . now enjoy the story! Oh, and the Title is in Latin, and if you want to know, it loosely translates to "Twilight of Broken Shadows".

Shadowed Love

Crepusculum of Infractus Umbra

Hyrule's storm season. An extremely dreary season, not to mention wet. It even dampens the souls of Esmeralda and Marth, the love strung couple of Hyrule Market Town. The little tavern, "The Smiling Skull Kid", stood as a beacon of hope against the harsh winds and rains, offering food and shelter for any traveler caught up in the horrible storm raging through Hyrule. Today, special guests were paying a visit to the little tavern. They were the Heroes of the Four Sword, Green, Red, Blue, and Vio. They were sitting at a little table in a corner, away from the drunkards at the other tables. Vio was eyeing the crowd suspiciously, obviously hating it.

"And we had to come here, why?" He asked Green, the undisputed leader of the group.

"Because it was the closest one in town, Vio, and if you want to test your luck out in the storm, be my guest, but I can tell you, I'm not following," He retorted, somewhat venomously.

Vio merely snorted and went back to his drink, still taking in the crowd of drunks. Red was looking very hurt. He never liked it when they fought.

The waitress came over to their table and almost dropped their drinks when she saw they all had the same face.

"My, my, aren't we all a bunch of adorable brothers!" she said after regaining her composure.

The four heroes made it clear that they weren't technically "Brothers", by saying in unison, "Blame it on the sword, and pointed their backs. Although they were the same person, they did feel brotherly towards each other.

The waitress still looked greatly confused but shrugged it off. "Here's your drinks, boys. A round of Lumos, on the house for taking care of those pirate thugs," she said setting the drinks on the table. Before walking away she turned around and winked at Blue, who turned a violent shade of red.

Vio felt the need to put in, "Well, looks like someone has a love interest, eh boys?" Blue then proceeded to tell Vio to shut his trap, or he'd shut it for him. "Well all I'm saying is that she likes you, that's all," he told Blue in an innocent tone, shrugging.

While Vio was struggling to breath since Blue was strangling him, Green turned to Red and initiated his own conversation, "I wonder where the heck Vaati and Shadow Link are, you know after the mirror was destroyed, I've been wondering what happened to those two. I wonder if Shadow Link di-" their conversation was cut off when the barmaid screamed "Help!" at the top of her lungs.

Acting on instinct, the four Heroes dashed to the open door to assist the barmaid, swords drawn, only to find something the didn't expect to find.

Blue was the first to speak, "Shadow?!" Sure enough, the Barmaid was standing over a figure face down in the ground. It was Shadow, but he was covered in wounds, gashes across his back and chest, red staining his usual black tunic.

Green, the ever vigilant and leader, told the Barmaid to go get some medical supplies and put them in their room. She did as she was told, and Green and Vio picked up Shadow, and sure enough, he was unconscious, and bleeding profusely.

"Red, Blue, go help her get the room ready for Shadow!" Green told the two, who followed their orders without a second of hesitation.

"Tell me why were doin' this?" Vio asked Green, with a little venom in his tone.

"Because were heroes, and even if he is our enemy, we can't just leave him to die in the rain."

"Always the noble one aren't you?"

Green just grinned at Vio, and started telling off the drunkards that got too close. But they were intensely worried about Shadow, and carried him up the stairs.

When they finally laid him on the bed, he was still bleeding and shaking violently, trying to breath, though unconscious. Green of course took charge and tended to his wounds and the other four waited outside.

The room was a blur as Shadow Link finally opened his eyes. When the room finally stopped spinning, Shadow finally realized he was in a bedroom, probably at the tavern he collapsed in front of.

"So, you're finally awake?" The voice made Dark nearly jump out of his skin, which caused intense pain from his wounds. A hand rushed over to push him back down onto the bed, a hand attached to an arm garbed in green.

"_Green… Green… Oh no!" _Was all Shadow thought before he looked over to see his arch enemy standing before him, pushing him back down onto the bed. Shadow, finding that his weapons were laying on the other side of the room, tried to use his shadow powers to move over to them and slay the green hero, but found he couldn't. Defenseless and powerless, he took the alternative, the much less honorable way to die by your enemy. He scrunched up into the farthest corner of the bed, causing immense pain, but anything to get farther from his would-be killer. Link looked a little taken aback by this, but he shrugged it off. Shadow had been wounded and goddesses know what else happened to him. He wouldn't blame him to be scared stiff of everyone he saw. So he told Shadow good night and walked off to his, Blue's, Red's, and Vio's room, but not before asking a worker to keep an eye on him and not let him leave, and to get him a meal on Green. With that, Green felt happy that he was able to help out a friend in need and walked off to bed. When he finally got back to the room, which was right across from Shadow's, he found Vio, Blue, and Red all sitting on the large bed they had to share. Only thing was that they all had worried expressions on their faces, and when he shut the door, all eyes were on him.

"Is he okay, Green? How is he?" Vio was obviously shaken by the state he last saw Shadow in, bleeding, shaking, and barely breathing.

"Yeah, yeah. He's fine. He's beaten up pretty badly, but I dressed his wounds well, if I do say so myself." Green replied with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Well, let's go see him then!" Blue said, attempting to bolt out of the door. Though Green held his arm in front of the door.

"You can't go see him now; he's in a very bad condition." He told the stunned Blue.

Blue understood and nodded on his way back to his bed. Vio and Red did the same. Green, exhausted by the day's events, walked up to his bed like he was drunk. When he fell down onto the bed he almost immediately passed out, not even bothering with the blankets. Seeing this, Red took it upon himself to put the covers over Green, and then stalked off back to his own bed.

That night, Green slept his easiest in two years, knowing his old friend was safe. His dreams, usually plagued by nightmares of Shadow's demise, now were filled with dreams of Shadow and Green together, without any death.

A/N: Well, there may be no fluff yet, and Dark doesn't seem very badass right now, but he will. Trust me, he will. Well, .MX-.Dark Link, signing off till chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

Nox noctis of Dissimilis Diligo

A/N: I haven't Updated in sooo long. but, here it is, chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, Hyrule, or the characters, except my original characters. Their mine. Also, the tavern is also mine.

--

Confessions

Shadow Link woke up the next week to a world of Happiness and ecstasy. He was happy to know that one of the Links weren't keeping watch over him. He swung his feet over the bed so he could sit up, thoroughly satisfied that shadows healed faster than their originals. He spied his equipment over by the wall. Oddly enough, there was a chair sitting nearby his equipment. When Shadow walked over to investigate the strange chair, his heart leaped in his chest to find that Green was sitting in the chair. Sitting backwards with his head resting on his folded arms. Shadow knew that couldn't be a comfortable position to sleep in. Trying not to stare at the beautiful man sleeping tranquilly next to him, he hastily picked up his equipment, violently blushing at the dream he had of him. He and Green had been sitting atop a tall peak, which he quickly knew wasn't Death Mountain, since instead of hot lava, there was grass in every shade of green imaginable. They had been holding each other in their arms, staring out at the beautiful sunset that lay before them. It was a truly magnificent sight. It was then that he confessed his true feelings for the man. Setting in motion a searing-passionate kiss.

Of course, Green wasn't the only one his mind was on, he was thinking of the other three Links, and how they probably thought of him. Blue probably didn't care, Red was probably ecstatic that an old friend was in their midst, and Vio was probably happy. Shadow didn't really know. But the one he was probably most worried about was Green, the one he had fallen hopelessly in love with two years ago.

Of course, the other Links had guarded him, too. Red was hopping around the room trying to cheer him up. He then accidently tripped and ran into a trash can in the room, causing Shadow to laugh hysterically. This, also caused extreme pain from the chest wound. He then rushed up to the bed and apologized frantically, trying to help, but only making it worse with how much he was making the dark boy laugh. The next day, it was Blue's turn to watch over him. He told Shadow about all the adventures they had when he was "dead". He gave a half-hearted chuckle when Shadow exclaimed, "And you forgot to invite me!?" when he told them about the time they were stuck in a room filled with Stalfos.

He had been relieved to find out that when Vio was standing guard over him, Vio had really thought of Shadow as somewhat a friend, if not for the evil. And that he still was his friend. Shadow had thought Vio and his friendship had come to an end at Death Mountain two years ago, and then completely when he "Died" atop the Tower of Winds.

Sighing, Shadow brushed the bangs away from Green's face to see him. He looked heavenly sitting in the chair in the moonlight, sleeping peacefully. His golden Blonde hair creating a golden halo around his head. He could stand there and stare upon the face that had given him joy so many times. But, he had to do something. He couldn't just stand here and marvel at Green's features, because soon one of the others would come in and tell him he'd better get out soon. But when he looked out the window, he saw that leaving of_ any_ kind from the tavern, would not be possible. The storm outside was raging as if possessed by a hundred demons. The winds ripping into anything that found itself in their path, the rain beating heavily upon all, the lightning cutting down anything close to it. Although, the area of the little town in North Hyrule was peacefully quiet, the winds and the rain creating a barrier around the town. It was obviously a demonic storm.

He closed the window, knowing he would be stuck with the Links and wouldn't be able to leave in any way. He'd be lucky if they didn't send him out into the storm for what he's done to them.

He quickly shook the thought away. Even Vio was too kind to do that. He sighed and went to the door, taking one last look at the majestic man that was sprawled across his chair. He smiled and opened the door and left. The exact moment he closed the door, he was assaulted by a large blur.

"Shadow, you're finally awake!" Shouted the previously unknown assailant. Shadow quickly identified the man as Red Link, from not just the give-away red clothing, but from the childlike merriment and giddiness in his voice.

"Yeah, and I see your still as energetic as ever," Shadow replied, making Red become a violent shade of red in the face.

"Wow. Red! Any redder and I would have mistaken you for a giant cherry trying to attack Shadow!" It was Blue's turn to pipe in. Although Shadow couldn't see over the large red-clad boy, it was obvious from his tone of voice that Blue was smiling.

But, Red and Blue weren't alone, since Vio stopped the playful fighting between the two. "Hey Shadow, how you doin'?"

"Fine," he said, getting to his feet and dusting off his leggings. "But I was wondering what you guys were doing over here? Certainly not trying to attack me, I hope," he told Vio, pointing to Red.

"Well, not exactly," he told the darker boy, opening the door just a crack so he could peer inside. He took his head out of the door and slowly shut the door, then faced Shadow again and spoke. "Just checking up on you and you're little crush on Green."

"Oh so that's why… Wait, WHAT!?" He nearly yelled, clearly taken aback by the bluntness of the question.

"Oh come off it, Shadow. It's too obvious that you have a crush on him. Whenever he would walk in to take over for one of us, your face would always brighten and you'd start smiling again." Now it was Red's turn to be bold, and he was serious for a change, but still with a hint of jubilation in his voice.

"Y-yeah, your right. You caught me! I'm in l-love with G-green." He was rubbing the back of his head nervously. You couldn't blame him, he'd never been in a real relationship before.

"But, we're both guys! Doesn't that seem odd to you?!" Shadow inquired on how the others felt.

"Oh don't worry Shadow, we're perfectly fine with it." Vio again, still happy and grinning. But then his face and voice turned serious, "But if you ever hurt him, _we'll _be the ones killing you next time."

Shadow grimaced at this, but was reassured when Vio told him he had his doubts that Shadow would ever hurt Green. "I know you'd never hurt him, I know you'd lay your life on the line just to protect him.

"Well, you enjoy yourself, Shadow. We're gonna take Green here and put him into a proper bed. Maybe someday you'll work up the balls to tell him you love 'em!" Blue told Shadow, playfully punching Shadow in the arm.

"Oh come-on, guys! You know I'm brave! I mean, I did kill myself to save you guys!" That brought a frown to the three boys' faces.

Red walked up to Shadow and wrapped his arms around the darker twin and started to slowly cry, "Please, d-don't remind us. P-please."

Shadow was a little surprised by this, but then he held onto the small boy and slowly stroked his hair, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, can you forgive me?"

Red detached himself from the dark boy, "Yeah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that, its not befitting of a Hero, ya' know?"

Shadow chuckled half-heartedly at that and nodded, looking at the ceiling, "Yeah, I know."

"Well, I'm kind of thirsty, I'll see you guys later, okay?" The Shadow told the three men before him. He turned and ran off towards the stairs, but stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned around to speak to, what he considered, his best friends. "And, thanks for the support guys." He showed them all a toothy grin, complete with small but glistening white fangs.

Blue started to fear for his brother's safety, with the image of Shadow sucking on Green's neck as a vampire popping into his mind, he shuddered. But he remembered that Shadow was in love with Green, and he'd never hurt him. He smiled his own toothy smile, but without the fangs. Red did the same.

Vio, however, just flashed him a smile, too hurt to give him a grin like the others. He had to say, he was jealous of Red and Blue, who were both in relationships with their own girlfriends. Blue was going out with Malon, the ranch girl. And Red, surprisingly, had somehow managed to get the Princess Zelda to fall for him. Of course, little Red was too innocent to have tried it just to get a girlfriend. From what he told everyone, when they got separated for days on end, Red found Zelda in the castle courtyard. He ran up and she held him in her arms as he cried his heart out, fearing he'd never see the others ever again. And apparently, she lifted his chin, told him it'd be alright, and before he knew what was happening, she kissed him. Not that kind of "I'm sorry for your loss," kiss on the cheek, but a full blown, "I don't know how to tell you that I love you, so I hope this will suffice," kiss on his quivering lips. And before Red knew it, he was kissing her back. Thus, immediately initiating their relationship. Blue and Malon's way of getting into their relationship was sort of normal. Blue, at some time, worked up the courage to walk straight up to Malon and tell her, without stuttering, that he loved her with all his heart. Goddesses be praised that she felt the same way, or else Blue would be so depressed that he would probably commit suicide. He loved her _that _much. Shadow had a crush on Green, but he didn't know if Green felt the same way. Green didn't have a relationship with anyone, so he was unusually depressed as of late. He silently hoped in the back of his heart that his brother would fall for Shadow. He just couldn't stand the sight of him moping around.

He watched as Shadow disappeared down the stairs, joking about something that sounded like, "Getting a hangover big enough for all five of us." He opened the door to Shadow's room and walked inside with Red and Blue. Together, since he apparently wasn't sleeping, but had actually passed out, hoisted Green up and brought him to their room. Vio stayed behind, since the other two wouldn't need him to carry the sleeping Hero. He looked out the window of Shadow's room, placing his arms across the windowsill. He smiled when he saw a large amount of lavender bushes near the forest edge the tavern looked over. It reminded him of the man he fell in love with. He started to weep silently to himself, saying the words, "Why'd you have to go and leave us like that… Vaati…"

--

**A/N:** I know it's taken me SOOO LONG to update. But, this is the _longest chapter for any story I've ever written… ever. _That's why I'm so stoked. And finally, Shadow is caught with a crush on green, Blue and Red's relationships are revealed, and Vio has a thing for Vaati. Oh well. I think this story is coming along nicely. Oh, yea I forgot to mention. Since ive never played Minish cap or Four Swords, this story's setting will be slightly AU, but still Hyrule. Also, R&R. and just because I've never played Minish cap or Four Swords, doesn't mean I don't know anything about it. I PROMISE to deliver a great story. I have my sources on what happened in those games. Go Zelda Mangas! Yea, please, review, it makes me write faster. Please, tell me what you've thought of the story.

And all flamers are lucky that Danson still hasn't figured out his rifle yet! :) oh well. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3:Opposites attract

Opposites attract

Opposites attract

Shadow was having trouble figuring it out if it was possible for a shadow could get drunk at the bar. He had gone through twenty of the bar's strongest drinks, much to nearby patrons' amazement, and was barely buzzed. Though of all the things he wanted to get off of his mind, he wanted to get Green off the least. That surprised him, because he knew that Green would never love him back, and it made his chest tighten to unbearable lengths.

He had been talking with a man he met at the bar. A pirate captain by the name of Roy. He was a strikingly good looking man, with a slender build that bellied a fierce will that surpassed almost any man's. Though Roy was one of the most honorable pirates Shadow had ever met. He only robbed from truly criminal pirates, and he gave to the needy. This instantly made him Shadow's friend, since he'd been trying to turn over a new leaf, just for Green.

They had been exchanging their stories of all the adventures they had. Shadow had significantly less stories to tell Roy, since he never actually "Lived" before the Four Sword. Roy, however, had hundreds of stories to tell the little shadow. Stories of the seas, of battles, of tragedy and of love. It was the stories of love that troubled Shadow the most, as he knew that soon Roy would ask him about his love life. Which he soon did, much to the other man's dismay.

"She was a beautiful, great woman, with eyes that glittered like the moonlight itself. What about you, Shadow? Do you have a love interest?" The pirate captain finished speaking with one of the questions that Shadow would find hard to answer his entire life. But he gave in.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Shadow replied nervously.

"Really? Who?" The pirate captain was getting more than a little anxious.

"Well, h-he's sleeping upstairs…"

"I see… Wait, HE?!"

Shadow could barely fight back overwhelming want to just go and lock himself in his room until the storm blew over. Of all people he could fall in love with, of all the people in the world, why'd it have to be _him_? "Yeah, go ahead and mock me. You won't be the first."

Shadow turned back to Roy to gaze upon the eminent face of disgust, shock, and horror, only to be met with one of the warmest smiles he had ever gotten from someone. Needless to say, Shadow was completely taken aback by Roy's response.

This was the second time Shadow had been contemplating North Hyrule's sense of 'ideals'. Maybe it truly was different from Central Hyrule.

Shadow was stirred from his contemplations by a firm pat on the back from Roy, and an accompanying "I'm proud of you Shadow. You've found true love."

Shadow was confused by how Roy knew this love to be true, but it must have been just like Vio had said. Maybe he really did brighten and smile at the mere mention of his name.

"That may be true, but I just don't know how to tell him. It's all so confusing!" Shadow buried his head in his hands, trying desperately to drive away the headache that had been forming. Roy however, was propping himself with his back against the bar for reasons of comfort, when his eyes went wide as saucers. One sideways glance from told Shadow everything. That was one of two things. Either A, There was a Moblin or other extremely grotesque figure standing behind him, or B, Green had been standing behind them the entire conversation and had heard everything. Shadow thought of all the possibilities and went with the worst possible scenario. Green was standing behind him. _Goddesses, why do you hate me so? Have I still not atoned for my crimes?_ And with that final thought, Shadow turned around in his seat to meet the face of the Harbinger of Death.

However, instead of the traditional Four Sword, or which would have confirmed Shadow's thoughts; a scythe, Shadow was met with something completely different then Sacred steel. It had been the thing that he had wanted most in life for two long years. Before Shadow had a chance to react, Green had swept Shadow into a tight embrace, with a gentler embrace between the two men's lips. Shadow's eyes went so wide Roy thought he could actually see Shadow's soul through them, but they soon went back to normal, and soon became half-lidded as he sank into the kiss.

Before he knew what was happening, he had one arm around his love, and the other hand cupping his face as he put all of his affection into that one, simple kiss. In the distant yet close background, Shadow could just make out a song being sung. It was a light tune, while melancholic at the same time. He wanted to think it was being sung just for them, and unbeknownst to him, it was, seeing as how everyone in the tavern had noticed the lip-locked couple.

_When I see your smile,  
Tears roll down my face _

_I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one._

The two were now slowly rocking back and forth in each others arms at this point, forced to break the happiest moment of their lives by the painful reminder that no matter how deep love is, Hylians still need to breathe.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall),  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all),  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one_

"I love you Shadow." Green told his look-alike.

"And I you, my love."

Green chuckled inwardly at this, thinking that no one could ever break the ice that had formed around his heart after Shadow's death. He had to admit to himself, he had been emotionless and bitter for the better of two years. Woman after woman had pledged for his heart and hand, only to be shot down without remorse or at best as a second thought. But Shadow had cracked that ice with his own icy-warmth. And he loved him for it.

"How long have you felt this way about me, Green?"

"Please, Shadow, call me Link."

"Well, Gre- I mean Link, how long have you thought about me this way?"

"Since about half-way through our adventure to stop Vaati."

"Heh, me too." Shadow said this and immediately had the look of remembrance, "Ah shit, Vaati!" He immediately smacked his forehead because Link looked up at him with a look of worry and shock.

"What is it Shadow? What about Vaati?" He had heard, alright, and he was angry that Shadow had hidden something from him that was as big as having something to do with _Vaati, _of all people.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall),  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all) ,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart,  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you,  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa

Humorously enough, Link had calmed down enough to stop asking questions about Vaati. All he had to say was, "You'll know soon enough." And Link quieted down. Though they were very tired of standing and decided to sit down. Unfortunately, both seats were taken by his side. One by Roy, and the other a woman who tried flirting with him earlier, only to be extremely disappointed when she heard Shadow was gay.

Yes, he said it. He. Was. Gay. It was all made clear with Link sitting on his lap. Most would find it annoying to have a Seventeen year old man sitting on your lap, but Shadow found it was perfect. With his chin resting in Link's golden hair, he took in the sweet man that was his Link._ His _Link. Not Hyrule's, not Zelda's, and definitely not another man. He was his from now until forever. His arms were wrapped around him tightly, clinging to him as if for dear life.

_Use me as you will,  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning gray (gray)_

_I will never let you fall,  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Yes, his Link. Just as how he was Link's. Shadow figured that Link had fallen asleep, so he let out a loud sigh.

"What's the matter, Shadow?"

Shadow was startled out of his near sleep by the voice. He quickly took a glance to his side to note that it was only Roy, feeling a little considered for the man with the new-found love. Roy had to say, Shadow, the emotionally distraught young man who gave off a foreboding appearance and aura, now looked more like a adorable young man, what with the Hero of Hyrule asleep in his lap.

"Nothing. Its nothing."

"Well I don't think its nothing."

"Really, its nothing. I don't need any help right now. I think I'll just take Link off to bed. I could really use some sleep.

"I understand. I'll be sitting here in the morning probably. If I'm not, my room is 203. See ya'."

Shadow barely heard Roy except for "My room is 203." He had been too preoccupied with carrying his new-found love up the flights of stairs to their rooms. Unfortunately, Shadow's plan was to just get some sleep and tell the guys the next day, but he didn't get as far as his bedroom.

"So, Shadow, what happened?" Shadow froze in place at the sound of Vio's calm voice. Shadow turned his head to find Vio leaning against a wall next to the stairs he had just come up. He hadn't even noticed Vio standing there, and probably wouldn't have if he hadn't spoken.

"Not much. We just confessed our love for each other. You know, nothing big," Shadow told the grinning Vio with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Well, I think I can take him off you for the night; I don't know how he'd react to waking up beside you in bed. And I think it best we don't find out this soon in your relationship." Vio told the increasingly wearying shadow as he slowly transferred the sleeping man from his new friend's arms.

Shadow stretched out a little after being lifted of his sleeping beauty, "You know, for such a slender body he sure weighs a lot!"

Vio looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Are you calling me fat?"

Shadow looked completely confused for a moment and then mentally slapped himself when he remembered the whole Four-Link-Clones thing. "Aw crap. Sorry, I forgot about that. What I meant to say is that _Link _is heavy!"

Vio, again, raised an eyebrow at Shadow, only this time without a question.

Shadow noticed this, and then remembered he hadn't told anyone that Green wanted to be called Link now. "Yeah, he said something about me calling him Link after I kissed him." Shadow was turning a barely noticeable pink in the face, but Vio, being the one who takes in all the sights, spotted this immediately and chuckled.

"He-he. Now I remember. It was a little bet he and Blue had made between each other. I think it was along the lines of, 'Whoever got their true love to kiss them and actually mean it with all their heart and soul. Now that I think about it, did you mean it, in that kiss?"

Shadow looked a little shocked at Vio's sudden change in belief of Link and Shadow's love. "Of course I meant it! You think I would miss the chance that I've been waiting for for two and a half years?!"

The purple-clad warrior turned his head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you like that. Please accept my apology."

Vio snapped back around when a firm hand gripped his shoulder. "I will only accept your apology if you get him in that room," Shadow told Vio, pointing to the four Link's room, "and into a bed."

The man's face twitched into a sort of smile as he turned to go into the room, as he turned to see Shadow unlocking his door, albeit with some difficulty, "See you in the morning, Shadow!"

The shadow man didn't even turn back to see off his friend for the night, opting to just wave over his shoulder, still trying to get the door opened, and shout, "Same here! If I ever get this Goddess damned door opened!!" After about a half-hour of struggling with the door, he finally yelled out, "Ganon take this Goddess damned door and throw it into the depths of the Dark World!"

It would only seem ironic that exactly after finishing that sentence, the door swung open, throwing a very shocked Shadow halfway across the room and skid comically to a halt.

He looked upon the room for the culprit of the jammed door, only to find that whatever it was had bounced to somewhere in the room, not to be found until he started packing again.

He slowly pulled himself up off the floor and into his warm, cozy bed. He didn't complain about the clock from Termina hanging on the wall, as its steady ticking had lulled him to sleep many times. And it just so happened that tonight was no different. The rhythmic lullaby of the clock slowly but steadily caused Shadow's eyelids to grow heavy after the night's recent events, and brought him into a well-deserved realm of slumber and serenity.

--

While his four brothers were sound asleep, in their worlds of pleasant dreams, one purple-colored Link was tossing and turning in a realm of nightmares and horrendous memories. It was one such memory in particular that had haunted him forever since its happening.

_The four Links were standing atop the Tower of Winds in the final standoff with their nemesis, Gufuu. His three brethren wounded and barely able to stand, and with Gufuu in a similar state, one specific Purple-clad warrior had the duty of vanquishing the evil from Hyrule for good._

_He raced towards the hovering evil eye, dodging and twisting by the multitude of arms with as much grace as Din herself. He finally got close enough and summoned Farore's courage to guide him into leaping onto on of the outstretched arms and made his way up to the eye in the center of the enormous blob. He called upon Nayru's wisdom to read the arms movements and counter-balance them equivalently. _

_Finally, he made it close enough to the center to strike. He called upon all of the power he had as he thrust the Four Sword deep into Gufuu's eye. The demi-god howled in pain, and at that moment, Shadow sent the Dark Mirror crashing to the ground._

_Vio watched as Gufuu's enormous body dissolved into nothingness in front of him, his sword still deeply imbedded in the center. He watched the husk shrink around his sword._

_He expected wisps of black smoke._

_He found Vaati with Vio's sword through his chest._

_The world around the Sorcerer and Hero seemed to go in slow-motion as they glided soundlessly to the ground. As they touched the floor of the tower, Vio caught the mage in his arms as he stumbled, and withdrew his sword from Vaati's chest._

_He noticed not when the others grouped around the fallen mage. He noticed not when Zelda moved into the group. He took no notice for he cared not for anything but the dying mage in his arms. The wishing cap fell off of Vaati's head as it drooped near the ground._

_With a great load of effort, Vaati had turned his head back to the sky. And as would be expected of a dying man, Vaati whispered his final words among his final breaths._

"_I… Know, I cannot… ask for your… forgiveness… for my actions… But please believe… me when I tell you… it was not in my… intentions to hurt anyone… I had used the wishing cap… to become powerful… to be accepted by others… but as my… intentions and heart… were not pure, I could not control the power… that surged through my body… when I donned the cap… Gufuu took over… and left me to… weep in the corner of my mind… I know… I could never ask for forgiveness… for what I've done… But please… as a man's dying request… forgive my master Ezlo… for creating this fool of a man… and forgive Shadow… for he was the only friend… this mage ever knew…"_

_And with that, Vaati took his final breath and died in Vio's arms. He looked not upon the weeping Princess. He looked not upon his comrades as they turned their heads as to force back the urge to weep for the used mage and their inability to honor his dying request, for Shadow had already died in Green's arms, much the same way as Vaati had died. He did not look for he was blinded by an ocean of tears._

"_Well, well. Now isn't this just so touching?" a deep voice boomed off the walls of the tower as Ganon himself emerged from a great ocean of darkness._

"_How can you call yourself a 'Hero' know, little 'Vio'? You just murdered a completely innocent man who only wished to be accepted by others. Some 'Hero' you turned out to be. Your just as bad as I am."_

"_Don't talk to him like that you pig-faced bastard!" Blue was starting to get fed up with Ganon's trash, and he was going to show it, right down through Ganon's black heart._

_Vio was not joining the others in their defensive stances for he feared that if he set down the mage for a fraction of a second, he would disappear in a puff of smoke like everything else he had so absent-mindedly slaughtered._

_He was fighting back the urge not to call out his name in a futile attempt to bring Vaati back from the dead._

_He lost that fight._

_He lifted his head towards the heavens as he screamed the name of the only man he would ever grow to love, and that man would never be alive to tell him so._

"_VAATI!!"_

_His passionate cry rang through the sky so greatly, and so overflowing with emotions that even The Three had heard him, and the Fierce Deity roused from his slumber for a few moments._

_Most astonishingly though was at that moment, Vio's eyes lit up and were consumed by an ethereal white, and he was lifted from the ground an inch as ancient, archaic symbols and arrays sprung up around him. And in a flurry of feathers and gusts an immense angel appeared behind Vio, and opened his arms and unfurled his majestic white wings as a great ray of holy light tore through the heavens, hitting Ganon directly. Vanquishing him._

_Vio's eyes returned to their normal misty blue as the symbols, arrays, and the angel disappeared with nothing left behind but a large amount of otherworldly white feathers flowed to the ground. Taking Vio along with them._

Vio awoke from the nightmare with a start. He looked out the window as he looked upon the sunrise as he remembered him. Vaati… Why had he been taken from them so early in his life?

Vio walked over to the windowsill and propped himself against it. The sky was turning every hue of red and orange, mostly purple with the gray of night still upon them. _Sunset. It reminds me of him. _The night was lifting, as well as the storm…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally! Chapter 3 is up! I hope I did a good job at it. Sorry for making you guys wait so long. :'( But, it's turned out nicely. And the italics are meant as thought, except for the dream. You'll get to find out Red and Blue's new names in the next chapter, so keep reading! And I'll keep writing! By the way, any help with my story, mostly maps of Four Swords Adventures Hyrule would help A LOT. And you may get a spot in the story! Videos would be most helpful too.

Well till next time. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Protect me

Protect me

AN: Sorry for this guys, but I forgot to put a couple of things in the AN of the last chapter, and I'm too lazy to go back and fix it. The song you read was "Your Guardian Angel" by "The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus". I sorta molded Minish Cap and Four Swords together to make it so that the Four Links knew Vaati and Shadow Link longer. Which would explain how Vio could be in love with Vaati. Also, the thing that Vio did to kill Ganon at the end of the chapter in the memory, was, if you hadn't already guessed, based off of a certain badass scene in Star Ocean: Till the end of Time. And I am SO Sorry for the time it took me to update. I am in a total slump, and I'm juggling like, counts on fingers Hmmmm counts on children uh, three stories at once, and two of which I haven't thrown at you yet. One is a Super Smash Brothers Brawl fic, and the Other is another FSA fic, which is a Vio/Shadow pairing, for a friend of mine. Welp, anyways, on with the loving!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, blah, blah. But I DO own the tavern, and a few extra OCs.

Ps: If the little bit of fluff between Link and Shadow wasn't very good, don't blame me! Its my first time writing that sort of situation! And sorry if I made anybody look like a pansy. Its not my fault! Love does that to ya!

Protect me

Vio woke up the next day, completely and utterly exhausted. How do you wake up from a nights sleep and be completely exhausted, you ask? You can when the only dreams you've been having for the past year and a half have been the recollections of the day the person you had fallen in love with died in your arms.

He looked out the window to stare upon the endless blue sky of the morning.

'_Goddesses damn this morning. Damn me for being alive… Alive without him.'_

_  
_He was at the sill now, looking out into the endless expanse. His eyes go cold and he begs the world to just let him go... He couldn't stand to know that he was alive, to have killed the man he loved. He remembered Vaati's final, shuddering breathe as he went limp in Vio's arms. Vio shuddered as he thought of it. He hated it.

'_Ganon damn that Gufuu! If it wasn't for him, Vaati would still be alive! He'd still be here!'_

He balled his hands into fists as he rocked back in forth, kneeling on the floor, thrown into deep, wracking sobs. How he got there he didn't know. But he didn't care, anything to take his eyes off the painful sight of the dawn ahead of him. He hadn't known that his sobs had woken the others, and the fact that the others actually had never forgotten what had happened that fateful day atop the tower of Winds.

They gazed upon him in pity, Link feeling the worst, seeing as how his lover had been revived somehow. How, he didn't know, all that he was just there.

Vio however, took no notice to the three sets of eyes staring at him. He didn't need their pity. He didn't need anything. All he needed was Vaati.

Vio couldn't take it any longer as he finally broke down, "Damnit!" He repeatedly punched the wall below the window until it had a good sized dent in it.

"Vio…" Link was getting increasingly worried for his friend's well-being as he watched the warrior take his frustration out on the innocent wall, "…Come on, stop it, Vio…"

Vio hadn't heard his elven friend, as he slowly picked himself off the floor and threw himself into the bed. Slowly, the Hero of the Four Sword cried himself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link was pacing Shadow's door as he thought it over whether or not it be good for his health to awaken his lover that morning. They were supposed to leave that morning for, well… They didn't know where they were going. Soon after the Shrine was destroyed, they had become drifters; always moving from one place to another, never settling down, going to where the people needed them.

Link finally worked up the courage to wake his lover. He opened the door and called out with a quite weak, "Shadow?" He could barely see into the room; Shadow had blocked off the window with a large, black curtain, making the room awfully stuffy.

He finally moved out from the door and into Shadow's room. He could just barely make out his purple-haired angel within the blackness; the perfect sheen of his hair glinted a bit in the lamp light of the hallway. As he moved towards the shadow, he could make out one very surprising detail about the man that made Link's face flush a beet red; Shadow didn't have a shirt on.

He stopped dead in his tracks next to Shadow's bed as the thought struck him, _'What if a shirt isn't the only thing he's missing under there?!' _Link got a very quick answer as Shadow's arm shot out from under the covers and brought him down onto the bed.

Link let out a frightened "Eep!" from the sheer quickness of the action. He was now staring into the relaxed features of his lover, and was fully laying on the bed. How he got into a laying position, he didn't know, in fact, he didn't have enough time to think it out as his face flushed as he thought, _'Goddesses he's so damn majestic…' _

"Eep? That's the sound the Great Hero Link makes when his lover draws him into bed?" A smirk crossed Shadow's features as he drew Link into a long, drawn out kiss. A wave of relief and another of pleasure washed over Link as a silk-legging seductively crawled its way up between his legs.

Link's widened eyes turned half-lidded as Shadow didn't cease his ministrations. Though as quickly as the pleasure had come, it was gone as Link reluctantly pushed himself away from Shadow.

"Hold it, Shadow! I only proclaimed my love for you yesterday, remember?!"

A small smirk crept its way up Shadow's face, "Of course I do, love! Why do you think my pants are still on? And I think your enjoying this as much as I am, I dare say…"

Link didn't need to look under the covers to know what Shadow was talking about. He could feel the painfully hard erection forming in his pants.

Shadow started going into uproarious laughter as Link's face turned a shade of red that would have made Red jealous.

Link attempted to silence Shadow with a long kiss, but the unstoppable man just kept laughing into the kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vio had gotten over himself about an after having brutally assaulted the wall, which Blue was going to have to pay for later.

Blue and Vio were now standing outside the door to Shadow's room, grinning and giggling like school girls. They had heard the noises coming from the room. Hell, the whole floor had. The sounds weren't really sexual, it sounded like muffled laughing, but for Vio and Blue, that meant something was going on in there. So, instead of looking in the room themselves, the sent Red to do the deed.

Stifling his laughter, Blue called out, "You can do it, Red! Don't fall prey to your girlish desires, now!"

Red resisted the urge to give Blue the finger, and cracked open the door. What Red saw inside made him giggle like a young girl, complete with an accompanying "Awww."

This completely confused Blue and Vio. They thought the two boys were doing… something… in there, though they didn't know what. At last, curiosity got the better of them, and they shoved aside Red, making him shout out complaints and obscenities. What they saw inside made Blue turn away and Vio blush like mad.

Link was situated atop of Shadow, perfectly asleep. But the best part was their clothing, or the lack of, that is. Link didn't have a shirt on, but his leggings could be made out under the sheets. That came as a relief for Blue, though the same couldn't be said for Vio, who was inwardly pouting at the fact that he couldn't tease Link with this later.

The cutest thing was that Link and Shadow both were holding on to each other as to make it so that time itself could not tear them away from each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
